


5 of Everything

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Series: Give Me Prompts! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Five or so minutes pass with us just holding each other. Terre is mindful of my right knee as he climbs over my body completely from our awkward, slanted position. With my consent he removes the other cotton ball and silky blindfold. "Hi." I say. His bright green eyes are as beautiful as ever. Just like Terre's name, the Earth's forests are transfused in his eyes, which mimic leafy greens and mossy grass."Hi." he replies. I can tell that he's drawing the same conclusion about my eyes. They are a dark blue, as deep as the depths of the ocean.We melt together to create something new; I water the green, the sun bathes him in light, the green flourishes and gives birth to even bigger pieces of land.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is dedicated to Property_of_Gaara . This person has requested a ManxMan story of any genre.
> 
> Critique comments are always welcome!   
> Enjoy!

**5 of Everything**

 

Another Hunter comes charging at me with a metal pole from behind; I spin around quickly to shoot him with the gun, firing three rounds at his beefy body. A muffled scream clouds my ears like smoke and he drops to the ground like the others.

       It's quiet now.

       No wind no wolf howls; you could hear a pen drop in this silent oil factory. Terre is nowhere to be seen, but tell-tale drops of his blood permeates the air so I know he's here. His senses probably couldn't handle all the action. He _is_ still learning how to control them. And to be in a fight this gory....I can only hope that he didn't have an overload.

       A twitch in the corner of my eye startles the shit out of me and I whip my head around, only to roll my eyes. One of the Hunters I took out is still trying to attack, clutching his right flank where a large blood stain thickly clots his jacket, pathetic, dull throwing knives out of reach. I walk over to him with an unimpressed stare and kick away the knives smugly. The Hunter's large, doe green eyes glare at me, plump red lips quivering. Honestly, he's so pathetic and adorable that I find myself giggling. He could have been a cute partner to work with, and with his pretty raven hair, I would have enjoyed raking my hands through it.

       But he's not so, definitely his fault.

       The Hunter's jaw pops out of place on impact with my foot as I kick his face in, a delirious smile on my lips. I have never had any hesitation when it comes to killing these people. You could call it a personal a grudge, but the real reason is because the less of them there are, the more of us can repopulate. Hunters are selfish people and their curiosity usually gets the best of them whenever they find something new to take from our territory.

       Oil: new. Metals: new. Rare beasts such as ourselves: a nuisance.

       We are not lesser beings nor are we above them, but Hunters see us as threats because of our unique hunting capabilities. We have five of everything; five times the normal hearing, five times the normal taste, you get the idea. And it's because of this that they hunt us almost every day, attempting to get rid of the people who are key niches in keeping this community alive.

      Right now only a small group of us lives; Terre, Soleil, and Mere (that's me). We are taking out groups of Hunters little by little to bring our population back up from the barren so this land can flourish again. The lakes are polluted, our ancient trees have been cut down. It's only a matter of time before-

       "Mere."

       Although my hearing is dialed down, Terre has made it possible for me to jump out of my skin anyway. I turn on my heel to face him with a scowl. "Why do you always do that?"

       He looks at me with those clueless green eyes of his. "Do what?"

       "You always manage to scare me somehow even when my senses are down."

        "Well, it's not my fault you scare easily."

        I roll my eyes. Terre meets me halfway across the room, just like we always do during combat. helps us regroup faster and it's a good first aid technique for during or after battle. Right now it looks like we're both fine, even with the all the blood soaking our clothes. I turn my hearing back up, sighing at the familiar wolf howls and chirping of crickets. It's good to know that we're restoring populations again.

       "Everything clear on your side?" I ask.

       "Yep. Yours too?"

      "Mhm." Terre and I exit the warehouse, steadily avoiding dead Hunter's bodies and puddles of blood. Little by little, I allow my senses to come back to me at a steady pace; first hearing, then touch, taste, and lastly sight. If we were to turn them on all at once then our bodies would go into a sensory overload.

       A sensory overload is like a migraine but five times worse. Trust me, it's not fun.

       Once again: _Not. Fun._

       "So how many more groups are there?" Terre asks. He combs through his unruly, thick brown hair and holds my hand as we walk through the forest. Twigs crunch beneath our feet, releasing a sweet scent of maple as they break.

       "No matter how many Hunters fall, they always seem to replace themselves. I don't think we're ever going to get rid of all of them."

       "We can try. At least the community is starting to grow again."

       "I know. It makes me happy too, to finally hear the wolves again." Pink lips nuzzle my jaw. I purr softly. "But, just to answer your question there are five left."

        Climbing over boulders is a painful feat. We pant and sweat and support each other as we ascend Hitman Mountain with caution; one false step and you die. Home is just within sight, about three more miles from where we are.

       "That's not many, but our group isn't as big anymore. The job might be too much for us to handle, huh?" Our feet hit the platform with a harsh _smack._

       "Yeah." I pant. My heart is racing fast, but we aren't even climbing anymore.

       Weird.

       Maybe I'm out of shape?

       A palm finds its way to my chest, beating along to the thumps of my heart. Terre catches me when I trip on a buried rock. "Woah! Mere, watch where you're stepping." he scolds.

       I would try to argue, but it seems like my voice doesn't want to cooperate. A sharp pain bursts somewhere down my leg, sending me to the ground and I scream in agony. Terre is by my side in a second, calling my name. "Look at me, breath. Keep all attention on me, Mere." But the pain is so bad that I can't even look at him in the eyes, much less open them. The moon is too bright, the air is too sweet, and my body flinches ever time a bead of sweat rolls down my skin.

       Terre attempts to lift me up from the ground, sending a fiery burst of pain through my whole body. "No!" I scream. "Don't...." Even though my eyes are closed, a spinning top twirls behind them, accelerating at each twitch of muscle. Nausea pulses endlessly like a water balloon getting ready to explode at anytime.

       "Crap." Terre curses. His voice sounds like metal on metal in my ears; I whimper in pain. "Mere, you were shot in the knee. The pain will only get worse unless you dial down."

       Bile surges up my throat and out my mouth in a thin stream. The stench is horrible.

       "Mere."

       Another burst of pain in my knee.

       "Babe."

       Wolves' howls echo endlessly in my head.

     "Turn...i' _of_ _f ._ " I slur. Am I even talking? My voice is like a cat's purr in a sea of dogs, drowned out by louder and more obnoxious noises.

      Muscles trembling, metal grating on metal, sweet and sour, hot fire....

       I black out.

* * *

 

       " _His fever went down_."

       " _What about the swelling_ _?_ "

       " _It's not as bad, but still there. He won't be able to walk for a while...."_ Terre's familiar voice rouses me awake. He sounds fuzzy, like a muzzle has been placed over his lips.

       Something tickles my ears and I realize that cotton is tucked neatly in my eardrum. Then, a cool feeling over my face; probably a blindfold. I notice that my body temperature is cooler now, no blankets over me like I expected. Something delicious, a soothing, tangy lemon syrup melts on my tongue.

       "Mere _?_ " Soleil calls. I grunt in response.

       "How are you feeling?" Terre asks.

       "How bad is it?" Oh God, it hurts to speak.

       "You won't be able to walk on your own for-" Soleil cautiously removes one of the cotton balls, probably to make sure I'm listening. She continues in a quiet voice, "a while. But we can give you crutches."

       "Damn." Dry coughs bellow, rubbing the internal flesh raw several times over. Terre wipes away the wetness on my cheeks.

       "Can you give us a minute?" he asks. Soleil pads quietly to the door; a heavy thud of redwood bark closes on her way out. I wait patiently for Terre to talk, too tired to pick up on conversation. I sigh in content when more of that tangy liquid trickles past my lips. "You were screaming." he whispers. "You were in a lot of pain."

       "Overload." is all I can manage.

       "I know. God I'm so sorry. I should have noticed that you were hurt. And now because of me you're suffering and-" I cut Terre off midsentence and pull him by his elbow as hard as I can. My muscles are trembling still, so I can't tug as hard, but the desired effect is still the same when Terre crashes to my body, barley holding back his weight so I won't be crushed. I embrace him in silence. Hopefully, this idiot gets the message and will stop blaming himself. I hate it when he does that.

       "Love you." I whisper. Terre combs his fingers through my raven hair, sending tingles of pleasure down my spine.

       "I love you too."

       Five or so minutes pass with us just holding each other. Terre is mindful of my right knee as he climbs over my body completely from our awkward, slanted position. With my consent he removes the other cotton ball and silky blindfold. "Hi." I say. His bright green eyes are as beautiful as ever. Just like Terre's name, the Earth's forests are transfused in his eyes, which mimic leafy greens and mossy grass.

       "Hi." he replies. I can tell that he's drawing the same conclusion about my eyes. They are a dark blue, as deep as the depths of the ocean.

       We melt together to create something new; I water the green, the sun bathes him in light, the green flourishes and gives birth to even bigger pieces of land.

       "If you want to kiss me, do it now before Soleil comes back." Terre chuckles, but I don't find it funny. We haven't been intimate in a while. "I'm serious babe." Terre gasps at the husky lure in my voice. His eyes burn with want.

       "When you're better." he answers. "But for now...." Our lips meet halfway in a supple kiss. Terre tastes like mint as always and the coolness behind it is so electrifying that I find more parts of me awakening. I run my hands along his arms. He cradles my cheek. Us just being us. Just taking things slow.

       "Are we going to take advantage of this situation?" I ask. A feeling similar to rose thorns piercing my knee causing my to see stars. I pause my hand's journey up Terre's shirt to squeeze his flesh, holding my breath to ride out the pain.

       "Not today. Not until you're better. Look at you, you're in pain." Damn him for making me feel so guilty. Terre always knows how to push my buttons.

       I must have a shameful look on my face because Terre sighs and kisses me again, but this time he floods it with reassurance. He pulls away and looks at me with a hopeful smile. "Don't worry, we have time. For now just focus on getting better. Okay?"

       "Yeah."

      Terre sighs. "Good."  He looks tired, like he hasn't slept in days. That just sends about a dozen red flags through my head at the possibility of him not taking care of himself because of me.

       "When was the last time you slept? How long was I...?"

       "You had a bad fever when you collapsed. You were out for two days." Terre shifts to lay on his side to face me. "The fever was pretty bad and...and you wouldn't stop screaming. It looked like you were having nightmares."

       Silence.

       "Mere?"

      "I don't want to talk about it."

      "I know you say that killing all those Hunters doesn't affect you, but we all know that isn't true babe." My harsh breathing is the only sound in the room besides Terre talking. Something akin to remorse pricks at my gut, causing me to close my eyes to block it out. Those nightmares are gruesome. Everything I do to the Hunters comes back to me like bad karma; I would be on a metal table in an empty room. A smaller table would creak, and groaned each time they shifted it to accommodate my position. Rounds would be fired into my chest, then gasoline poured over my body. They would light me on fire then drench me in ice cold water. My skin would be peeled back with thick knives to expose all the muscle.

       Torture would be the best word to describe it.

       "Yeah." I'm not sure if I'm admitting to being scared or admitting to the nightmares. Terre gives me a soothing look, in sympathy. "I'm tired." All of this exertion is killing me.

       "Go to sleep. I'll join you." he says. A thin blanket is pulled up over our shoulders. Terre snuggles close, tucking his chin between my shoulder, sighing against my neck. He kisses the skin once, twice, three times and closes his eyes.

       "Goodnight." I whisper.

       "Love you." Terre answers.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?


End file.
